


Order

by bgabes714, superpotterwolf



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura, Beta Derek Hale, Pack, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgabes714/pseuds/bgabes714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwolf/pseuds/superpotterwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek forgets sometimes, forgets that not everyone was born into this life. Not everyone understands the fundamental skills that he learnt as a child. Scott is a reminder of that. He doesn't understand the need for pack, for control. Doesn't understand that fucking around with an Argent is a no go unless you have a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

Derek forgets sometimes, forgets that not everyone was born into this life. Not everyone understands the fundamental skills that he learnt as a child. Scott is a reminder of that. He doesn't understand the need for pack, for control. Doesn't understand that fucking around with an Argent is a no go unless you have a death wish. He can't really judge though that's what brought them into this mess in the first place, what made him and Laura the last living Hales. He doesn't understand how dangerous it is to be an Omega, especially when he lives in a town crawling with the largest hunting family to ever exist.   
*****  
He's reminded of this again a few weeks after moving into the newly rebuilt Hale house. Although he wasn't part of the pack Scott had taken to hanging around the house. Well the reason for that might have been that Stiles was always hanging around asking obnoxious questions whenever they popped into his head. Derek who still hasn't quite recovered from the knotting/bestiality question from last week tries to avoid him. Not to mention the pull that seems to be leading him towards Stiles anytime he's in a 1 mile radius of him. So Derek is hiding from him, not very successfully though. Stiles seems to have a hardwired Derek GPS finding him within minutes of him crossing the threshold of the house. This time he had Scott in tow finding Derek in the home gym.  
"Whoa dude, you never told me you had a tattoo" Stiles voice drifted over to him as he was doing his daily chin ups. The low level of annoyance that always seems to run through Derek when he encounters Stiles starts up. "Don't call me dude! And why would I tell you I have a tattoo it's not like we're friends" Hurt and anger cloud Stiles' scent at Derek's reply and Derek strangely enough feels guilty.   
"Wow, first off rude much? Secondly what does it mean? Your tattoo that is not the fact that we're not friends I never considered us to be friends, that is I don't mind being friends but dude, oh shit sorry, buddy is that better?..." Stiles' rambling starts up going off on tangents getting even more far fetched the more he carries on.   
"It's called a triskelion" Derek cuts off the rambling before it can really start up.  
"It has something to do with the power of three right" Scott asks speaking for the first time. Derek looks startled at the younger mans knowledge.   
"Yeah" he replies slowly, Stiles' face shows he's surprised at his best friend too. "It can have many meanings" he explained "Christians use it as a symbol of the trinity, you know Father, Son, Holy Spirit. It can also mean past, present, future. Werewolves use it as something else, Alpha, Beta and Omega. It's a symbol to remind us that the states are fluid. A Beta can rise to an Alpha but Alpha's can also fall to a Beta or an Omega." The silence that followed was almost deafening as the boys tried to digest what Derek just told them. Stiles, unsurprisingly, was the one to break the silence with a low whistle and a "Holy shit dude! Seriously I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk! Congrats you are a normal human being" Derek's eyes flashed as he let out a growl, Stiles gulped and turned pale before hiding it and flashing a shit eating grin at him.   
"An Alpha protects and leads the packs, Betas are the soldiers, they fight for the pack" Laura's voice came from the doorway.   
"and Omegas?" Scott asked  
"Omegas are the lone wolves, Wolves without a pack. It's dangerous to be an Omega. They are generally weaker than a wolf with a pack and usually die first. Do you see now Scott? Do you understand why you need a pack? Especially with the Argents crawling around the town looking for any excuse to kill us" Scott looked like to protest but Laura spoke right over him "Yes that includes your Girlfriend there's something you should know about the Argents. They are a matriarchal family, that means the women lead, she may not be the leader yet but you can damn well bet that she's being groomed to be the next head."  
Scott looked thoughtful at this piece of information before a stubborn look set on his face. "I don't believe that" he said "I can't believe that! I can't, I'm sorry" he turned around and walked out as Laura sighed.


End file.
